kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice
Alice is one of the Princesses of Heart who appeared in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Her character is based on her appearance in Disney's "Alice in Wonderland" (1951), which was based on the books Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There by Lewis Carroll. She was voiced by Kathryn Beaumont in the Kingdom Hearts English release, and Mika Doi in the original Japanese release of the game. The world in which she appears is Wonderland, although whether or not this is her home world is debatable. Alice is the only member of the Princesses of Heart who is not, by technical terms, a princess (aside from Kairi). In addition, she is not considered part of Disney's Princess line, although she has made guest appearances alongside the official princesses in that franchise. Journal Entry Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories "A curious girl who fell down the rabbit hole into Wonderland. Alice was falsely accused of stealing the Queen of Hearts's memory and put on trial, but we intervened and helped her clear her name." Story Kingdom Hearts Alice's image was first seen in the Awakening world, with silhouettes resembling her depicted in stained glass on the third pillar, which is prominently pink in color. Her being displayed in silhouette form is interpreted by some as a reference that she was still awake and out of harm's way at that point, while others believe the three images of her represent herself and the two other princesses who were still free (Kairi and Jasmine). After falling down a rabbit hole into Wonderland and meeting a host of bizzare characters, Alice followed the White Rabbit to the Queen of Hearts's court were she was put on trial for supposedly assaulting the Queen with the intention of stealing her heart. Attempting to back Alice's innocence, Sora inadvertently caused the Queen to place Alice in captivity. While talking with her, Sora discovered that Alice might have accidentally stumbled upon an undiscovered system of world travel due to her arrival in Wonderland from another world. When Alice tried to discuss the matter further with Sora, she was silenced by the card soldier standing watch over her. Later on, when Sora brought forth evidence of Alice's innocence, the Queen's anger at his attempts lead to a scuffle. As the Queen ordered her subjects to attack Sora, Donald and Goofy, the card soldier watching over Alice covered the cage containg her and rose it above the court so as to keep her out of Sora's reach. When Sora finally managed to get the cage holding Alice back down, she had disappeared. The Cheshire Cat later revealed that Alice had been kidnapped by the Heartless, which he referred to as "the Shadows", and that they had fled Wonderland entirely with Alice in tow. Alice was later delivered by the Heartless to the Disney villains residing in Hollow Bastion. She was presumably encased in glass and crystal, and forced into an enchanted sleep, just as the other princesses before her (Alice was the fifth princess to be captured). Her heart was then used by Maleficent to open the Final Keyhole, and then by Xehanort's Heartless to create the Dark Keyblade, but a selfless act by Sora returned her heart to her. Upon waking, she assisted the other Princesses in defending Hollow Bastion from the darkness that was threatening to consume it. When Kingdom Hearts was sealed she was returned to her own world. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Alice appeared as a fragment of Sora's memories, a sort of doppelganger to her real self. Thus, the real Alice that Sora met in Kingdom Hearts was not aware of the following details. Alice's role was similiar to her first appearance, but this time she was blamed for stealing the Queen of Hearts' memories. With help from the Cheshire Cat and Sora, she saved herself and her friends from being excecuted. This was her final appearance in the Kingdom Hearts series to date, although she was referenced in Kingdom Hearts II (see below). Kingdom Hearts II Although she did not appear in the game, Alice's name was part of the password that allowed access to the DTD dataspace in Tron's world. Her name is the fourth name in the password. Personality Alice is a daydreamer first and foremost. Prior to arriving in Wonderland, she sat on the bank of a river listening to her sister reading lessons. But Alice did not like the book as it had no pictures, and claimed, "In my world, the books would be nothing but pictures!" This gives some idea of Alice's large imagination. And at first, Wonderland seemed like the perfect place for Alice, as it allowed her to indulge in her imaginings as well as her intense curiosity. However, Alice's quick temper and eagerness to show off her knowledge often proved to be bad qualities in Wonderland, and landed her in many precarious situations. Appearance Alice is a short girl around the age of seven (that is, if one takes into account what she says in the original Through the Looking-Glass book regarding her age). She has long, blonde hair in which she ties a black bow (which gave rise to the popular term "Alice band"). She wears a blue dress with a white pinafore, along with white tights and black Mary Jane shoes. Her eyes are blue. Abilities Despite that she is the lead character of Wonderland, Alice does not fight beside Sora, and thus does not have any abilites for combat. However, as she is a Princess of Heart, Alice does have the power to open the Final Keyhole to Kingdom Hearts if she is joined with the other princesses. In addition, her heart (along with that of the other princesses) can be used to create the Dark Keyblade, which allows the bearer to unlock anyone's heart. On her own, still with the aid of her pure heart, Alice has the ability to hold back darkness, although the details of this act are unknown aside from the fact that doing so for too long will eventually sap her strength. Origin Alice in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series is based on her apperance in Walt Disney's "Alice in Wonderland" (1951). This film was, in turn, based on the books Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass and What Alice Found There by Lewis Carroll. Carroll created Alice after telling her story to three young sisters who were daughters of a friend; one of these young girls, Alice Pleasance Liddell, was the main inspiration for Alice's character. Alice made her literary debut in Wonderland's first publication on July 4th, 1865. However, she first appeared in writing on November 26, 1864 as a gift to the real Alice Liddell. Trivia *Alice is the only member of the Princesses of Heart, aside from Kairi, who is not an actual princess by birth or marriage. She is only considered a princess in the game due to the lack of darkness in her heart. *Alice's English voice actress, Kathryn Beaumont, also voices Wendy in the Neverland world. Kathryn Beaumont voiced both Alice and Wendy in the original Disney films that they appeared in ("Alice in Wonderland" and "Peter Pan" respectively). *In the end credits, Alice has not returned to Wonderland, although Jasmine has returned to her home world. Instead, she is seen bowing with the other Princesses of Heart (Belle, Aurora, Snow White and Cinderella), whose worlds were destroyed. This suggests that Wonderland is, most possibly, not Alice's home world, given that if one follows even the traditional story of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Alice only ventured into Wonderland to begin with, and belongs in a "normal" world; in addition to this point, Alice's home world, as well as Wonderland itself, come into question when one considers that the world of Wonderland is supposedly a figment of Alice's imagination. *Wonderland has been revealed as a world in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, suggesting that this game will mark Alice's third apperance in the series. Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Chain of Memories characters Category: Disney characters Category: Allies Category: Wonderland